Bajo la nieve
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shoujo-ai] "Bajo la nieve, escucha que alguien la llama, es una luz de esperanza que ilumina el camino que ha recorrido. Porque sabe que mientras la tenga a su lado, todo estará bien." [Yoriko x Touka]


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul es propiedad de Ishida Sui, la imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. Esta historia fue hecha de un fan para otros fans sin fines de lucro.

Este fic contiene **shoujo-ai implícito** , algo muy leve pero está presente. Me gusta mucho el yuri en Tokyo Ghoul, aunque solo vea de esta manera a dos parejas: Yoriko x Touka y Mutsuki x Saiko. Igual quiero aclarar que me gustan varias combinaciones con las últimas dos xD (El capitulo 29 del manga de Re hizo que me gustara el Urie x Mutsuki xD).

Siendo honesta, la verdad me sorprende que no exista nada de ellas dos aquí (Al menos yo he buscado algo y no encuentro nada). Quiero pensar que no soy la única a la que les gusta, yo las shippeo desde que Kaneki dijo que posiblemente Yoriko era para Touka lo mismo que Hide para él, es absurdo shippear una pareja por eso pero la verdad es que desde entonces me gustó la idea del Yoriko x Touka.

* * *

 **\- Bajo la nieve -**

* * *

Caminando bajo la nieve puede notar el frío que recorre su cuerpo, no es como si odiara el invierno pero esta sensación no le gusta en lo más mínimo. Sabe que este frío puede no tener relación al agua condensada que cae del cielo, sino al sentimiento de nostalgia que la invade cuando ve nevar. El ambiente congelado solo le ayuda a recordar como, en toda su vida, todas las personas que han podido darle calor humano, ahora se han alejado de ella.

Aún así ella sigue caminando sola, buscando con eso superar su falta de calidez. Pero siendo un ghoul, es consciente de que estará sola toda su vida, sin importar cuantas personas quieran ayudarla, esa es la maldición con la que carga.

[...]

Sabía que el jefe puede leerla fácilmente, era posible que por eso le hubiera aconsejado ir a la escuela. Irimi y Koma habían concordado con el hecho de que a ellos les hubiera gustado ir, Touka era distinta, pero después de que las tres personas le insistieran tanto decidió hacerlo. Después de todo, podía ser buena idea para aprender a comportarse más como un humano, le ayudaría si es que las palomas comenzaban a invadir el distrito veinte.

Pero jamás pensó ceder a la calidez de una humana.

— _Es un gusto conocerte, espero seamos buenas amigas._

Esa fue la primera vez que Yoriko le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera e inocente.

[...]

 _— ¿Eso es todo lo que comerás?_

La pregunta fue lanzada por la rubia, en un tono de sorpresa escandaloso. Touka _mascaba_ un emparedado de jamón con queso, después de algunos meses de conocerla, Yoriko se ha dado cuenta de que su _mejor amiga_ llevaba una dieta muy pobre, pues a veces solo llevaba un emparedado para almorzar y otras simplemente no almorzaba.

Después de todo, la rubia ya le había tomado cariño, es por eso que se tomó la confianza de tomar un poco de su propia comida con sus palillos y dirigirlo a los labios de la otra. Touka parpadeó dos veces, ya se había sonrojado y aunque la situación hablaba por si misma se vio en el obligación de preguntar.

 _— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _— Di "Ah"..._

Yoriko dijo aquello juguetonamente, sin embargo, pareció molestar de alguna forma a Touka.

 _— No es necesario, he traído mi almuerzo._

Levantó una de sus manos, mostrando el emparedado a medio comer. Yoriko no bajó los palillos, no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente, lamentablemente Touka sabía esto. En esos meses que llevaba conociéndola, supo que Yoriko era ese tipo de persona, caritativa y maternal, cuidando de las personas a su alrededor.

 _— Pero eres estudiante, necesitas alimentarte bien._

Solo una prueba de su actitud maternal.

 _— Además... No deberías desperdiciar la comida... Piensa en los ghouls._

Cuando la rubia comenzó a hablar sobre los ghouls, fue que Touka le prestó toda su atención. Sabiendo que de esto, Yoriko continuó.

 _— Ellos no pueden disfrutar de la comida como nosotros, ¿No es así? Creo que tenemos suerte de poder disfrutar de esto, así que, por favor, al menos por hoy disfrutemos de la comida que yo hice, juntas._

Todo esto tomó por sorpresa a Touka, quién con los ojos abiertos de par en par no supo como responder a la invitación. No podía negarse, no con lo que la rubia había dicho... sería solo una prueba, y debería soportarlo como lo hacía con el emparedado. Fue así como Touka por fin, y por primera vez, abrió los labios para recibir la misma comida que ingería la humana.

Era horrible... era asqueroso... era...

 _— ¿Qué tal está?_

Había preguntado entusiasmada Yoriko, Touka no tenía como serle honesta, la rubia tenía un algo que ejercía control en ella, así que evitando que esa sonrisa dulce se empañara con tristeza, respondió a su pregunta.

 _— Muy bueno._

Y la sonrisa de Yoriko brilló de nuevo, más fuerte incluso que la primera vez que se conocieron.

[...]

Era consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo ghoul, era la primera vez que en serio odiaba ser un monstruo. Siempre había odiado la soledad y las tragedias que este hecho le habían traído a su vida, pero era la primera vez que sintió un odio hacia sí misma de forma tan intensa. Y era la primera vez había deseado un cuerpo humano con tantas fuerzas.

Porque Yoriko quería compartir la _deliciosa_ comida hecha por sus manos. Porque Yoriko quería hacerle llegar sus _sentimientos_ en forma de _alta cocina_ (1).

Y porque Touka _deseaba_ recibir plenamente esos sentimientos.

Lo sabe porque no encuentra la forma de negarse cuando la rubia le extiende el _bento_ (2) extra que llevó ese día a la escuela. No lo acepta por cortesía, lo acepta por que así _lo quiere_ , porque anhela la _calidez_ que trae consigo la sonrisa de Yoriko un vez que la observa llevarse el primer bocado.

Aunque se lo pase completo, las texturas le escocen la garganta y un nauseabundo sabor que se escapa de los alimentos le llena por completo la boca.

Es horrible... es asqueroso...

Pero es gratificante... es cálido... tanto como el sol de verano que las quema a través de la ventana del salón.

[...]

Caminando sola bajo la nieve, puede sentir ese conocido frío que le abriga desde que nació. No es la nieve, no es el aire, es su corazón. Tan frío que puede sentir como tiembla dentro de su sistema circulatorio, sin saber si realmente es el clima el que le hace temblar, o el miedo a perder su capacidad de latir (3). Su madre, su padre, Ayato, Kaneki...

Todos se han ido, todos a los que fue capaz de abrirles el corazón, se han ido... para no volver... jamás.

Ella lo sabe, y es por eso que tiene miedo.

La soledad es la única que la ha acompañado toda su vida, la maldición con la que carga la domina, le pesa en los hombros y la obliga a caer, la hace querer tirarse en la nieve y dejarse morir por hipotermia. Pero ella no es tan débil, y aunque cae siempre se vuelve a levantar, aceptando seguir andando su camino un poco más con esa carga adicional que se incrementa conforme pasa el tiempo.

— ¡Touka, espérame! — La susodicha volteó hacia donde escuchó esa voz, aunque no hubiera necesitado para saber quién la llamaba. Una luz de esperanza iluminaba el camino ya recorrido, pudo sentir una pequeña llama que quemaba sin quemar dentro de su corazón. — Qué mala, ¿Por qué te fuiste antes?

Aunque Yoriko no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, ella podía imaginarse bien lo que había pasado, estaba implícito en ese deseo de Touka por ir a Kamii, en las lágrimas invisibles que abandonaban sus ojos cuando observaba la lejanía, en los suspiros de insatisfacción que soltaba en sus horas de estudio...

Cuando Touka le hubo hablado de Ayato fue lo mismo...

Tomo su mano suavemente, propinándole un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo. Mientras comienzan a caminar Touka piensa en lo afortunada que es por tener a Yoriko con ella... por ella era que se mantenía en la realidad, haciendo que recordara que seguía ahí.

Qué a pesar de ser humana, difícilmente la abandonara.

Caminando, bajo la nieve, con las manos juntas y ese sentimiento de calidez en el pecho de Touka, ella está segura que mientras Yoriko siga sosteniendo su mano, enredando su bufanda en su pálido cuello, dedicándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida cuando sus caminos se separan, o simplemente sonriendo cuando la ve comer lo que le ha cocinado con tanto amor, la protegerá de todo aquel que quiera arrebatársela como hicieron con todos sus seres queridos antes.

Porque Yoriko y su sonrisa son todo lo que le queda, y mientras siga ahí, todo estará bien.

* * *

 _(1) Alta cocina:_ Es el término de origen occidental que alude a los platillos servidos en grandes restaurantes y hoteles, teniendo como característica que son preparados con productos de muy alta calidad, presentaciones más cuidadas, elaboradas de forma más artísticas, etc... Ya que Yoriko quiere ser chef, me imagino que de vez en cuando práctica con sus comidas este tipo de cosas, obviamente no al nivel de los grandes chefs, pero si algo más elaborado que lo que hace una ama de casa.

 _(2) Bento:_ Siempre puede haber quienes aún no conocen la palabra, aunque creo que la mayoría ya están familiarizados con el término debido al anime. El bento es una porción de comida preparada para llevar. Generalmente, en el anime, los estudiantes llevan un bento a la escuela para el almuerzo.

 _(3) "sin saber si realmente es el clima el que le hace temblar, o el miedo a perder su capacidad de latir"_ , no estoy acostumbrada a añadir metáforas así que por mi parte lo entiendo, pero dudo darme a entender a alguien, por ello lo aclaro: con "perder la capacidad de latir" se refiere al miedo de que todos por los que siente algo se vayan, en el momento que tiene lugar esa escena, esto significa Yoshimura, Irimi, Koma, Yomo, Hinami y Yoriko (Tal vez para Nishiki también).

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Espero les agradara n.n siempre he querido escribir algo de ellas dos :3 ahora solo me falta escribir algo de Amon x Akira (Bautizo la pareja con el nombre de un digimon (?) ¿Akimon? xD :OkNo:), un Susuya x Haise (?) y un Urie x Mutsuki (Antes era un Haise x Mutsuki, pero creo que ahora ya me emociona más la otra xD). En fin... nos leemos :3


End file.
